


Lost within you

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost within you

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic na píseň Embraced od Vanishing Point - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eWGcVnic88

_Inside my heart there's questions_  
_I don't know where to start_  
_It seems that every time I grasp heaven_  
_In my hands there is your heart_

Diferenčka zela prázdnotou, ale v kanceláři se ještě pracovalo. Do šera místnosti zářil jen monitor, k němuž upíral svou pozornost jediný člověk uvnitř.

Wilson se pousmál. Dovolil si ještě setrvat na místě a pozornost svého přítele. Podivně uklidňující pocit se rozlil jeho tělem, když viděl, jak klidně House vypadá. Jakoby jej nic netrápilo, prostě jen pracoval jako běžný doktor. Takové momenty Wilsona přesvědčovaly, že jeho přítel je skutečně jen člověk, který je schopen citů. Ne, jen sebestředný osel, jakým se většinou jevil.

Stále častěji se ptal sám sebe, jestli není blázen, když v Housovi stále vidí lidskost. Občas měl pocit, že si to už jen namlouvá, že bláhově doufá, že House není ještě ztracený. Jenže pak přijde jedno gesto z jeho strany, jeden pohled a náhle se vše kolem zbarví do růžova, svět se znovu začne točit na tu správnou stranu. Byť jen na chvíli…

_When my eyes are closed, your face I see_  
_With your arms open, I am set free_  
_In paradise I'm lost within_  
_Breathing, begin, I'm living_

Tiše vešel dovnitř právě ve chvíli, kdy si House sejmul brýle a odvrátil zrak od obrazovky. Protřel si oči a zamrkal. Věnoval Wilsonovi unavený pohled, měl toho za dnešek dost. Pak se opřel o opěradlo a zavřel oči.

"Složitý případ?" zeptal se Wilson, stojící uprostřed místnosti.

"Ne, lámu si tady hlavu nad hemeroidy…" odtušil House

Wilson protočil oči. Jakoby mu nemohl odpovědět normálně. Ale to by asi nebyl House, aby mu nedal najevo, jaký je jeho nejlepší přítel mistr v pokládání hloupých otázek. Přesto mu bylo House líto. Když řešil náročný případ, stával se jim posedlý a vydržel po příčině pátrat nebezpečně dlouhou dobu. Zřejmě se o to pokoušel celý den. Jeho ztrhaný výraz tomu napovídal. Propadl případu, stejně jako propadal Wilson jemu.

_Hours turn to days, at times I feel one_  
_I'm drowning in what seems, embraced eternally_

"Běž domů, Wilsone. Přednášku o posedlosti nepotřebuju."

Wilson se ale moralizovat nechystal. Aniž by tušil, co ho k tomu vedlo, přiblížil se k Housovi, jehož židle byla vytočena na bok. Postavil se před něj a chvíli váhal. Nevěděl, jak bude jeho přítel reagovat, ale… chtěl to udělat už dlouho. Pomoct Housovi jinak než obvykle, respektive víc. Víc, než jak to kdy mohl umět Vicodin.

_I'm jealous of the sun_  
_That sees you everyday_  
_And of the moon that watches you sleep the night away_

Položil dlaně na Housovy spánky, pomalu začal masírovat citlivá místa a snažil se ignorovat strach z Housovy reakce.  
Ta přišla v překvapivé formě. Spokojené zamručení. Wilson se usmál, přestože jej vyděsilo jeho srdce, které vmžiku zrychlilo kadenci svých úderů. Vnímal, že jeho vztah k Housovi se v posledních týdnech mění. Ale ten příjemný pocit náhle usazený v žaludku…

Zamyšleně přesunul prsty do Housových vlasů a mimo realitu by se nacházel i dál, kdyby neuslyšel další zvuk. Housovo tlumené zasténání mu projelo páteří jako elektrický výboj. Zaměřil se na Housovu uvolněnou tvář. Nemohl si vzpomenout, kdy ho naposled viděl tak mírného.

Modré oči se znenadání otevřely a zadívaly se do hnědých. Wilson se od nich nedokázal odtrhnout, dívaly se na něj příliš intenzivně, příliš potřebně, příliš… zranitelně? Polknul. Věděl, že tenhle pohled patří jen jemu, nikomu jinému by skrze oči nedovolil pohlédnout do svého nitra.

Housův pohyb jej nejprve vystrašil. Myslel si, že chce beze slova odejít, jako to udělal vždy, když měl strach, že jej za jeho slabost někdo potrestá. Překvapeně vydechl, když se House jenom přisunul blíže k němu a obejmul jej kolem pasu.  
Pokračoval se vískání jemných vlasů, nenacházel slova pro to, co cítil. Už dávno se chtěl vzdát naděje, že by mu House dal najevo emoce skrze dotek. Objetí, stisknutí ramene… nečekal nic. A teď to dostal. Vlastně mnohem více, než by si kdy dovolil chtít.

_Fly in circles in my dreams_  
_Cry a new day will begin_  
_Surround my mind, surround my soul_

Stisknutí na jeho bocích se zpevnilo, Housova tvář jej hřála na břiše.

"Lepší?" zeptal se tiše.

"Jo. A co ty?" zaslechl Wilson nejistotu v jeho hlase. Měl snad pocit, že objetí je na něj moc? Chtěl House uklidnit, ale…

"Jsem šťastný," uslyšel sám sebe říkat první věc, která jej napadla. Housova hlava se pohnula a Wilson se znovu utopil v modři jeho očí.

_Cast away your fears outside_  
_Give me sight to see inside_  
_Finally I see the truth, I'm lost within you_

"Jsi šťastný, že mám ruce skoro na tvém zadku a hlavu skoro na tvém rozkroku?" otázal se House, jiskra šibalství byla zpět v jeho pohledu.

Wilson automaticky kývnul, nad jinou odpovědí ani nepřemýšlel. Měl pocit, že Housova ukázka důvěry prozářila celý jeho život. A nic to nemohlo změnit. Ani fakt, že se začal obávat pobaveného úsměvu, jakým jej House právě obdařil.

"V tom případě by mě zajímalo," opřel si House bradu o Wilsonovo břicho a vyzývavě mu koukal do očí, "jak budeš reagovat, když se posunu o něco níž…"

V první chvíli Wilson nevěděl, co na to říct. Housův pohled jej rozechvěl stejně jako jeho slova. Pochopil ho správně? Znovu jej pohladil po vlasech, načež House spokojeně přivřel oči. Wilsonovi to jako ujištění stačilo.

Jeho rtů se dotknul lehký úsměv, když odpovídal…

"Mě taky, Housi."

_Cast away your fears outside_  
_Give me sight to see inside_  
_Finally I see the truth, I'm lost within you_

_Lost within you..._


End file.
